Fire emblem Morgan's past
by fairy.tail's.storm.king
Summary: Lucina travelled back in time to save her Father and the world... Sometimes things don't work no matter how hard you struggle, with Chrom on his death bed and the world on the brink of destruction it seems destiny is unavoidable. The story of a child, Morgan, brought up in a world that was unable to be saved
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Fire Emblem. This is my 1st non-crossover. Please read and review, and of course, enjoy!**

**Fire Emblem: Morgan's Past**

**Chapter 1**

**Lost Hope**

"How...?" She whispered to herself, clutching her knees to her chest "How did this happen? Af-After everything we did..." Her question went unanswered as she sunk her head down onto her knees, her long blue hair cascading over her legs as she huddled into a ball. "Was it always hopeless? Was this dark future inevitable...?" Lucina had fought as long as she could remember. She had struggled with the burden of destiny and leadership, she had seen almost everyone she cared for die and everything she wanted to protect crumble, in a desperate bid for another chance she had travelled to the past... She had challenged her fate... "I... Lost..."

"Sis, please, come on! We can't give in yet, heroes always win, even when it looks the darkest!" A forcibly bright voice rang out from behind her. "We just need to get the Emblem back!"

"Cynthia... Please, just leave me alone. It's my fault... Four people dead, Father wounded..." Lucina didn't even bother to put on her usual brave front for her sister. "Y-You heard what Auntie said, Death Magic... She can't heal it... She can't do anything! Gods! It-'s my fault!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks by the end.

"Peace Lucina." A soft voice interrupted her sobbing "If it's anyone's fault it's mine. Ricken, Say'ri, Basilio, V. They saved us all, they brought us time to get Chrom to safety... I couldn't do anything for them, no strategy to save them. I failed them Lucina, not you."

He sighed deeply, pushing the pain aside, now wasn't the time "But we can't dwell on their death. We must keep moving forwards. For them!"

"Robin..." Lucina absorbed his words, it was difficult, she'd already lived through so much death, so many comrades lives lost... But she knew he was right, she couldn't keep dwelling on the past. Not while they could still recover the Fire Emblem. They just needed to go and get it.

Forcing her resolve steady, she stood once more, looking as always to the man who never failed to inspire strength in her.

"Come on Love, let's go and see your father. He should be awake by now."

"Yeah." Smiling, Lucina took his hand.

{Medical Wing}

Lying weakly in bed, Chrom was covered in bandages, being watched worriedly by his loving wife, the Queen Sumia.

"Chrom. A-are you okay my love? Can I do anything?" It took all her strength to force down her fear at seeing her beloved in such a state.

"I'll be fine. It doesn't even hurt much." Chrom lied, forcing a smile to his lips as he felt her grip tighten around his hand, seeing right through him as always "I will be fine Sumia, really. Knowing Robin, he's already thought up a half dozen ways to heal me already!"

"Hah, I think you overestimate me friend!" Robin's voice rang out from the doorway "But you're damn right, I will find a way to heal you. Don't doubt that for a second."

"Father!" Any reply from Chrom was interrupted as Lucina burst into the room, grabbing onto him the moment she saw him.

"Ow! Gah! Lucina... Peace... Please, you're hurting me..." Chrom groaned through the pain, attempting weakly to hug her back.

"Gods!" Lucina jumped back as if the man was on fire "Sorry!" Settling down next to her Mother she took solace in the fact that he at least seemed stable.

"Lucina, are you okay? You look a bit pale." Sumia raised a worried eyebrow at her eldest.

"I'm fine mother, I've just... Not been at my best the last few mornings. " She nodded, brushing the worry off.

"If you say so" Chrom added, attempting to sit up "But, go see Lissa regardless, just to be safe... For me. Please."

"Ah. Of course father!" She could never deny her father anything "I'm telling you, it's nothing though. " She finished, already turning to her Aunt, standing in the corner tending to the other wounded.

"Auntie, would you mind giving me a check up? Just to set Father at ease?" Lucina

"Of course!" Even in the grim situation, Lissa's bright nature shone through with a smile, "Just follow me into the next room! We've gott'a have some privacy right?" She teased, leading Lucina off.

(5 minutes Later}

"So... I'm fine? Nothing to worry about?" Lucina confirmed, doing her boots back up.

"Hmm... Can I ask you something Lucina?" Lissa was giving Lucina a piercing stare now, it rather unnerved the young lady.

"Ah... Of course. Sure." She replied warily, taking a half step back.

"Have you and Robin have been, you know, uhm... "Close" recently?"

"Wha!?" Lucina reeled back in shock, her face isntantly burning red "C-Close!?... That's none of your business Auntie!"

"I think it is!" Lissa responded with a mischevious grin "Beeeecause! You're with child missy! Oh, I can't believe it!"

Lucina's jaw dropped "N-No way..." she said as she fall back on the bed "how far long am I."

"I think about 3 to 4 weeks along" lissa replied "I think you should tell Robin and Chrom now before the fighting starts."

"Your right I will tell them at once" Lucina said as she ran out the door to find her father and husband.

Sitting by the now sitting up Chrom Robin was going over some war plans "I'm telling you Chrom we need some foot holds to keep the risen from over running us" Robin told his best friend as he pointed towards longfort , mount prism and border sands on the map "if we can get foot holds here then we can keep them out of the city's."

"It's a good plan but we lack the man power to send out that many troops" Chrom replied biting back a bit of pain "we lost so many good men just trying to get the emblem back."

"I know Chrom but right now we need to make sure Ylisse's castle dose not fall as well as finding a way to heal you" Robin told Chrom knowing the pain of losing their friends.

"Father, Robin, may I have a minute of your ...time please? Lucina spoke from the door "I have... Something I need to tell you both."

"Sure Lucina what is on you're mind" chrom asked with a caring smile.

"Where is mother father?" Lucina asked hoping to also tell her mother the news.

"She has gone to look after the younger you it has been months since she has seen the younger you" chrom replied "I will tell her whatever you are going to tell me now later."

"Ok make sure you do then father... ok so you know how me and Robin are... close" Lucina started to say as her face went bright red.

"Yes I remember... I also remember showing Robin what would happen if he ever hurt you." chrom replied as he picked up his sword by his bed side.

"Well.. I" was all Lucina was able to say before a guard came running in.

"My lord come quickly!" the guard yelled as he ran up to chrom.

"What is it soldier" Chrom asked in pain as he tried to get out of bed.

"It sir V and lady Say'ri they are alive and outside the gate they are also badly wounded" the guard replied as Chrom shot up in shock before moaning in pain.

"Then what are you waiting for let them in so we can heal them" Chrom yelled at the guard.

"Yes my lord" the guard said as he ran off toward the gate.

"Something is not right Chrom I saw V die right in front of me and Lissa show Say'ri die helping out Sumia" robin said to Chrom as he and Lucina started to follow chrom toward the castle gates.

"That may be true but if they are really alive then we have two more people to help us as well as details on the enemy's strength." Chrom said as he saw Say'ri and V coming in to the castle. V was a young man around the same age as chrom he was wearing silver armour with a silver sword on his back. he had brown hair that went down to his neck and green eyes

"My friends I am so happy you're alive" chrom said happily as he started to move toward them but was stopped by Robin "Robin what wrong?."

"Something is wrong here Chrom look at them their eyes are close and there is something in V's hands" robin said as he looked them over then saw V holding something "V what is that in you're hand".

As the words lift Robin mouth V's right hand started to open to reveal a reddest brown box.

"Oh gods it's a reeking box everyone get ready for battle!." Robin yelled as V smashed the box open on the ground summoning risen. As the risen started to come out the broken box V and Say'ri opened their eyes to show they were glowing red "dear gods they been turned into risen" Lucina said in shock.

**A/N** **and done this is my 1st non-crossover story so please no flames and thank to my friend and beta Dane Namor anyway my next update is a naruto/sekirai story then I will be putting up the 1st chapter of the blood of the king R&R no flames V is an OC he is a main part of the story when Morgan goes back in time**


	2. Chapter 2 & new poll

**A/N I do not own fire emblem or anything here the next chapter enjoy a new poll is up **

**Fire emblem morgan's past**

**Chapter 2**

**Lost friends**

"Grraaahhh" a risen cried as it fall to the ground

"What in the name of naga is going on. how did V and say'ri get turned into risen?. this never happen in my future" Lucina said to herself as she pulled out her Falchion from the dead risen "Severa are you alright?" she asked her friend who seemed to be in shock

"No..." The brown haired mercenary stared in horror at the shambling man before her "Gods no, not you... Fath-" Suddenly catching herself she shook her head, coming to her senses and turning to her comrades "Lucina! What's going on!?" She screamed

"I don't know Severa but somehow they been turned into risen. god's this is not right how can we fight our own friends" Lucina replied looking at her friend "I'm sorry Severa I can't even think of what your going-" Lucina was about to say before she was cut off by Severa sword going pass her head

"Less talking more fighting princess" Severa told her friend as she ran off

"Lucina are you alright" Robin and Chrom asked running up to her "God's this is horrible being forces to fight our own comrades" Chrom said before falling on to his knees as he started to throw up blood

"FATHER?! are you alright? you should not be on the battlefield in your condition" Lucina said worriedly "You should get to safety father" she told her father helping him get to his feet

"N-no I'm fine Lucina I can't just stand on the side-lines well I watch my friends fight and die" Chrom told her as he tried to move on his own only to fall back down "God's damn it look at me I can't even help my friends" he said looking at the ground

"AHHHHH" a scream was hear near by

"Mother/Sumia!?" Chrom and Lucina both yelled looking toward the main door to the castle only to see Sumia about to be ran through by the sword of the Risen V who was about three feet away from her

"STOP THIS V!" Chrom cried as he tried to move to save his wife but his body was in to much pain to even move luckily for him he saw Severa and Gerome block V's sword with their weapons

"Father please stop this at once the queen is not fated to die here" Gerome said pushing on his spear to keep V from overpowering him

"Gerome is right V you do not have to kill anyone so stop this please" Severa pleased with V

"..." V only stared at them "AGGRR" he then moaned as a hand axe imbedded itself in his back

"Mother?!" Gerome said in shock looking at his mother who stood behind his father

"...c...cher...che..." the risen V then said in pain as tears of blood started to leak from his glowing red eyes "...s...stop..m...me...please...I...do...not want to hurt anyone... " he then said before his body started to move on it on making him swing his sword at Severa and Gerome

"I'm sorry my love!" Cherche screamed as tears started to flow down her cheeks. throwing two more axes at V's back making him stop

"..." V said noting as he started to move towards the window

"What are they planning now" Chrom asked as his wife ran to his side seeing as most of the risen has been killed all but say'ri and V

"They must be planning to jump out the window to escape" Robin said running forward to stop them but was to late as both V and Say'ri jumped out the window down below Robin could see Risen Pegasus knights waiting for them

"Damn it soldier check the city make sure no more risen are in the town and if you find V or say'ri take them in alive" Robin told every soldier

"Yes sir" they all relied running out the main castle door

"Lucina you and me will check on everyone, Sumia can you get Chrom to his room" Robin asked

"Yes I will take him there now he needs to rest but could you go and check on Severa she seem really upset more so then anyone else" Sumia asked helping her love to move towards to their room

"Mother is right we should really check on her I've never seen her this upset not since her Mother died in my time" Lucina told them moving toward the hall way "are you sure your be ok on your own mother?" she asked looking at her father and mother

"I'm sure dear am not as weak as most people think now go check on your friend" Sumia replied walking toward Lissa

**{outside the castle}**

"GOD'S DAMN IT" cried Severa as she kept hitting the stone wall of the castle as tears fall down her cheeks

"Severa dear are you alright? now is not the time for tears. V would hate to see you like this knowing how close you two were" Cordelia said to her child

"Your mother is right Severa I for one know what your going through V was like a brother to me he saved my life so many times" Frederick said putting his hand on Severa back only for her to hit it away

"And what would YOU know about what I'm feeling!" Severa hissed, glaring death at Frederick, "You didn't just watch your- Your..."

Scowling her words died as she dropped her head, her opressive anger numbing them all,

"I... I never realised V meant so much to you?" Frederick offered weakly.

That only served to enrage the girl even more, "Of course YOU wouldn't!" She howled, fists curled into tight balls "You were always-! You didn-! What you did to hi-! Graaaah!"

Again, unable to or unwilling to explain, she simply screaming in anger and pain, slamming her self against the cold stone wall of the castle and clenching her arms tight. "Forget it!" She spat a moment later, whirling and stomping away.

"W-wha..." Cordelia could only watch the display bewildered, clearly a very sensitive line had been crossed...  
>"I... I'm sorry. My words were ill chosen." Frederick added, equally stunned...<p>

"I don't..." Cordelia sighed bitterly, leaning against the man, "I don't know. It's all... Everything's going wrong."

He had nothing to say to that, unable to deny the truth he simply wrapped an arm around her, the horrors of the day, of the last few months, gripping them both tight.

**{on the other side of the castle}**

"What should I do Minerva? V seemed to be in so much pain" Cherche asked her wyvern

"Grrr" Minerva replied as she moved her to Cherche hand

"You miss him two huh" Cherche replied as tears started to flow down her cheeks "I never even got to tell him am with child" she cried as her hand went to her stomach

**{With Chrom}**

Now sitting in bed Chrom watched his wife sleeping peaceful in her chair with her head on his lap. next to her was his daughter who have fallen asleep shortly after her mother

"What happen to the good old day when all we had to worry about were bandits" Chrom asked looking at his friend

"I can't answer that Chrom only the God's know the answer" Robin replied looking at Chrom then at his sleeping wife "this must be so hard for her having to watch her future come to pass" he said with sadness in his voice

"Yeah but unlike her future we can still get the emblem back all we need to do first is heal me" Chrom told Robin as he ran his hand through Sumia hair

"yeah that much is true and I think I may know a way" Robin said sitting down "have you heard of the ruins of time?" he asked Chrom

"I have they are said to be the Ruins to the north-west of here what of them?" Chrom asked

"Well I saw in an old book there is a bottle deep inside the Ruins that can heal any type of wounds I know it a long shot but it the only lead we got so far" Robin explained to Chrom

"That true but to get there we would need to go pass breakneck pass and that place is covered in Risen we could always go to longfort but from what I heard they are barely holding back the risen" Chrom replied thinking of a way

"Are best bet is to go thorough breakneck pass it gives us more cover then going thorough longfort" Robin told chrom as he saw Lucina wakening up

"Hmm Father are you alright!?... I must of fallen asleep" Lucina said rubbing her eyes

"Am fine Lucina but what of you this must be hard on you" Chrom asked in a caring voice

"Y-yes Father it has been hard but unlike my future there is still hope we still have you as well as Robin and of course the emblem is still around so all we need is it and you back to full health" Lucina said remembering the words Robin told her

"That good to know as long as we believe there is still hope then we can win" Chrom said with a smile "anyway what was you going to tell is before the attack?" he then asked as he saw Lucina face go bright red

"Um well..." Lucina tried to say

"It's ok my love you can tell us I know Chrom will not be angry" Robin said putting his hand on hers

"Robin is right Lucina your father could never be mad with you" Sumia said rubbing her eyes of sleep

"O-ok well... AM WITH CHILD!" Lucina yelled closing her eyes

"..." she was met with silence until Robin break it

"Really? that great am so happy" he said picking her up in his arms but shuddery stop when he felt strong killing intent coming from behind him "oh no" he said looking behind him seeing Chrom with his sword drawn and Sumia with her lance in hand who had woken up from Lucina loud voice

"Robin... I've might of let you marry her but this is going TO FAR" Chrom roared jumping out of bed and towards Robin

"Mother stop him please" Lucina begged her mother to only see Sumia go to join her father

"Do not worry dear we will not kill him only hurt him... and maybe cut something else off too" Sumia said with a sweet smile

thorough out the castle screams of pain could be heard even after the day the shepherds have dealt with they still find time to goof off

**A/N and done hope you all enjoyed this chapter sorry if it's not great but i had a hard time trying to think what comes next anyway new poll is up the next up date is Fate is never set in stone V is an OC i added for the main plot of this story and the story that will follow**


End file.
